dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jailbreak
'Jailbreak '''is an first episode in the fourth season of ''Pokémon Rusty. ''It is aired on YouTube on March 18th, 2017. Official Description Rusty's final journey is about to begin... Updated Description After years of doing hard time, Rusty is finally back! And, uh, still serving time in prison for his various crimes against humanity and Pokemon alike. But will he stay in jail forever? HAVE YOU READ THE TITLE OF THIS VIDEO YET? Rusty's final journey is about to begin... Characters Appearances * Rusty * Hard Rick * Prisoner 1 * Prisoner 2 * Shady Dan * Wet Craig * Perfect Bidoof Mentioned * Rusty's Dad * Grandpa Crispin * Hard Rick's Old Lady * Julian Synopsis Inside the Kanto County Correctional Facility, Rusty is shown working in the prison cafeteria. He makes and serves food to the prisoners, and one of them is Hard Rick who hadn't had tasted the good meat loaf since he killed his old lady went to Ruby Tuesday's to celebrate. However, Rusty said that if he wanted to serve bad meat to worse men, he would have had stayed at home and he destined to become the Pokémon Master. Prisoners suggest him to become a chef or to start his own deli. He appalls them as has a dream to become world's best trainer. Overhearing his tantrum, Shady Dan tells him that there is Pokémon training and Rusty follows him. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a jail fight against another prisoner named Wet Craig. Rusty is tied with three shivs and Shady, calling him "Knife Boy", tells him to use knife hug. Rusty says he is confused. Wet Craig's friend tell him to hit in the taint, but Wet Craig misses him. He taunts Rusty that if he wins, he get a cigarette, but if Rusty dies, he gets two. Their battle is interrupted when red laser (not hyper beam) breaks the wall. The intruder appears to be Perfect Bidoof who reunites with and rescues Rusty, calling him "father". Amazed by the result of Pokémon breeding, Rusty comments that he has seen one from EV Trainer's mature-themed DeviantArt page. Perfect Bidoof says that he had been searching for Rusty for long, and asks him what is his purpose. Rusty doubts, but he has a purpose: to beat the Elite Four. So, Perfect Bidoof considers Rusty's purpose as his goal. He uses telekinesis to levitate Rusty and float away the prison, telling him to "become the best like no one ever was". Rusty nicknames his Bidoof, "Peanut Butter". Thanks to the unexpected rescue, the prisoners cheerfully have an escape path. But Wet Craig says he isn't ready for outside since he is comfortable in structures. Going out for jailbreak, they can now have more murders. Trivia * This episode was previewed in Season 4 trailer, and the first part of script was revealed in Dorky's documentary with Pokémon Rusty team. * Rusty still wears a yellow jail uniform since his cameo in Dorkly's celebration video. * This is the first appearance of Perfect Bidoof since his debut in "How To Breed the Perfect Pokemon". * Rusty references the ''Deviantart website. Video Category:Episodes Category:Kanto County Correctional Facility